


the feelings got lost in my lungs, they're burning, i'd rather be numb (and there's no one else to blame)

by Lefauxlucifer



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: And excessively dramatic, Delinquent/Student Council President AU, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Unnecessarily angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefauxlucifer/pseuds/Lefauxlucifer
Summary: And for the record, no, Ran doesn't quite know what she was expecting after breaking every rule in the book, but at this point, she'd settle for something as tasteful as Yukina groveling on her hands and knees, placing herself entirely at Ran’s mercy.Instead, she's staring daggers into Minato Yukina's soul, not because she's sostupidlyattractive that Ran can't take her eyes off her, but because Yukina is denser than osmium and her personality is the metaphorical equivalent of a cardboard box caught in a rainstorm.or: Mitake Ran briefly contemplates murder but settles for hurling colorful obscenities at the girl in question.[ Because the last thing Ran wants to do right now is get on Yukina's good side. ]
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	the feelings got lost in my lungs, they're burning, i'd rather be numb (and there's no one else to blame)

It’s been three weeks, three long, traumatic weeks since Mitake Ran was blessed with this goddamn headache that comes and goes and does whatever the hell it wants in between.

But that's her own fault—she knew she'd have to put up with Minato Yukina the second she stepped foot into Haneoka, and honestly? Ran worries what the world would be like if she wasn’t there to put Yukina back in her place.

So that's not the problem.

There is no problem.

And even if there was a problem (which there most certainly isn’t), Ran is a mature young adult and she’s more than capable of handling it on her own terms.

So if Miss Student Council President is too busy disciplining the problem kids to give Ran the time of day, that’s fine. She doesn’t want a text back from her anyways, because Yukina is all about small talk coupled with an unhealthy amount of emotes and stickers, bar the occasional nighttime selfie.

Which may or may not make her feel weirdly flustered, even though she’s sure Yukina’s just going through the motions, treating Ran as she would anyone else.

And that’s where Moca interjects, telling her that those are telltale signs Yukina is more than just a little into her.

And to her credit, her own relationship with Lisa is so damn near perfect that she’s probably speaking from experience.

She may even have a point.

But is Ran really about to take dating advice from someone who can’t discern the Spanish word for tortilla without the help of google translate?

Of course not. Professionals have standards.

And no, it doesn’t keep her up at night, but they _are_ rivals, unfortunately bound by the red string of fate.

So if Minato Yukina has forgotten that, has somehow forgotten just what puts the two of them in a class all of their own...

Then Mitake Ran is more than willing to remind her why storms are named after people.

*****

“I already told you. I do a thing called what I want. When I want to,” Ran kicks her chair back and gets up.

Because she didn’t come all the way here just to sit through Minato Yukina's _asinine_ line of questioning. And if she has to, then she'd rather just take a long walk off a short pier and save them both the headache.

“Oh, I’m well aware of your… _eccentric_ tendencies, Mitake-san. But that hardly sheds light on why you had 74 recorded infractions in the span of 72 hours,” Yukina mirrors her, standing up herself and dropping a thick file onto the desk between them, letting its contents spill unceremoniously out.

Which is, in fact, a fair point. And Ran isn't mad because Yukina is right.

She's _livid_.

Mad is an understatement, and Mitake Ran is lodged somewhere between a tempered rage and pure, unadulterated bloodthirst, with an added dash of psychosis for good measure. To be honest, she doesn't think words can even begin to describe _anything_ she's feeling.

So why bother?

“Please. You should know by now that if you're gonna treat people like a joke, they'll give you something to laugh at. So piss off and get used to it,” Ran practically _growls_ , no more than seconds away from punching this girl's lights out.

And for the record, no, Ran doesn't quite know what she was expecting after breaking every rule in the book, but at this point, she'd settle for something as tasteful as Yukina groveling on her hands and knees, placing herself entirely at Ran’s mercy.

Instead, she's staring daggers into Minato Yukina's soul, not because she's so _stupidly_ attractive that Ran can't take her eyes off her, but because Yukina is denser than osmium and her personality is the metaphorical equivalent of a cardboard box caught in a rainstorm.

And it's a really good thing looks can't kill, because Ran really doesn't want her fated rival’s filthy blood on her hands. It'll just inadvertently stain the nails she took the time to carefully paint an alternating red-and-black (all in the name of violating dress code).

Of course, not that Yukina would appreciate it or anything, because she wouldn't.

And that's the thing.

Yukina doesn't hate her. Not anymore. Hell, half the time, Yukina can't be assed to do the bare minimum and acknowledge Ran’s _meager_ existence.

Because Yukina doesn't care.

Which is Shakespearean levels of poetic given that Ran cares way too much, and that...that kind of _hurts_.

Not that she's about to let it get to her. No, Ran just has to go to settings and turn off emotions and…nope, they patched that in the last update, didn’t they?

But it’s fine. She's fine. She's not going to shut herself in her room once this is over, she’s not going to bawl her eyes out until it's well past midnight over a girl who she knows doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself.

Because if there's one thing Ran is good at, it's pretending.

“No, you have a point, Mitake-san. You don't have to explain yourself.”

There's this long pause before Yukina begrudgingly concedes, like she's searching for the right words to say.

“Though your behavior as of late is rather... _disappointing_. I'm sure the rest of Roselia, and even Afterglow would stand with me on that charge.”

“Yeah, well, it's okay if you don't like me. Not everyone can have good taste. Just don't get all high and mighty because you thought you could force someone to be something they're not. You think you're so—” Ran cuts herself off, because it'll be just like Yukina to kick her while she's down.

Not that Ran isn't _desperate_ enough to want that—to let Yukina have her way with her just to feel _something_ for once, _anything_.

But it’s Minato Yukina, the girl who was _heartless_ enough to ignore her love letters the first four times around.

And Ran’s not stupid. She knows that sticking around will hurt her far more than the banal, godless hell that some call life ever will.

“Oh? Why don't you run that by me again, Mitake-san?” Yukina draws _dangerously_ close, like she doesn't know what that does to her, like she wants Ran to know just how _pathetic_ she really is.

“Sure, and while we're at it, let's go get you some hearing aids, _grandma._ ”

And thank god for self-control, because without it, Ran would be giving into her base instincts and flipping Minato Yukina off, and there's no walking away from that, as _tempting_ as it sounds. 

“Is that so?” Yukina snorts and there's that smile, the one Ran promised herself she'd wipe off Yukina's _smug_ face for good - and unlike the scum of the earth standing before her, Ran keeps her promises.

“But it's not too late to put aside our differences, Ran. You're not the only one who thinks we could be more than rivals.”

“Yeah? Well, if you're talking about me behind my back, then you're in a pretty good position to kiss my ass.”

Ran's got Yukina up against the wall by the lapels of her uniform jacket, if only for good measure, because that was the last straw, and now she’s done with playing nice.

Because coming from Yukina, that had to mean _something_.

And if it wasn't obscenely obvious by now, she's holding Yukina in a scene straight out of a shoujo manga, with nothing left to lose.

But it's just her luck that Ran can't even manage to wring a proper answer out of her before losing herself in those hideous amber eyes, because really, it's unfair, how they're every bit as beautiful as she remembers them to be.

Because Yukina is right there in front of her, and...that's strawberry lip gloss, isn't it? Ran’s not quite sure, but it wouldn't be too hard to find out, right? All she has to do is lean in and close her eyes and...

“I suppose you do retain the right to hold your own opinions. Still, I would prefer it if you watched your language once in a while.” Yukina snorts, which is admittedly kind of cute, or it would be, if Ran had a clue as to why.

“Don't look at me like that. You were the one who said 'Fuck Minato Yukina and her _stupidly_ kissable lips' and then followed it up with, 'I totally would, if she wasn't such a _bitch_.’ ”

Okay, so maybe Yukina’s got her there, and maybe Ran turns as red as the stripe in her hair, and maybe that doesn't even come close to the single most incriminating thought she's had re: Roselia’s impossibly charming vocalist, but if this girl thinks that Ran climbed two flights of stairs only to let denial stay a river in Egypt, she's dead wrong.

“It's nothing you can prove,” Ran says, letting her go and straightening out her own uniform, which apparently makes her look so dorky that Minato Yukina, of all people, can't hold back a laugh.

“Really? And if I can?”

“You can't. I just said—” Ran snaps, hoping to God that the glimmer of mischief in Yukina's eyes is purely for show.

“Try me.”

Yukina grabs Ran by the necktie and jerks her forward, leans herself back against the wall so they're just as close as before (way too close for comfort). And it's so perfectly executed that it leaves Ran with little room to argue (and honestly? Ran's not saying anything, but this side of Yukina, the one that's borderline reckless? kind of hot).

And the blazing golden fire in those eyes is nothing short of _captivating_.

Sure, she's still not about to admit she came up with a scheme as _elaborate_ as this just to get Minato Yukina's attention, not when she could just come out and ask for it.

But she'd do it over in a heartbeat if she knew that this is where she'd end up, locked in a battle of wits with the only other eleven-out-of-ten she's ever met.

Because once upon a time, Minato Yukina was a complete tool who lacked a single redeeming quality to her name.

‘ _A rival, that's all that she'll be to you, if even that_ ,’ Ran would tell herself, day in and day out. Yukina could be weirdly passionate and even spirited, and she might even mean well...but she'd still only ever be her polar opposite, a girl that she could never accept.

And back then, _that_ was all that mattered to Mitake Ran, who would scoff at her admirable drive and resolve to master even fate and bend it to her will. No, Ran found it far easier to simply _spit_ on the name of a girl who did everything wrong and yet wound up in the right, than acknowledge the cry of a soul on par with her own.

But now, their lips meet, in a heated exchange that Ran can only describe as downright shameless. And it's borderline excessive, that's what it is, how Yukina is treating her, a hand on her waist and one on her neck, as if she needs to be kept there by force.

But that's how it's supposed to be. Ran shouldn't want this, and she sure as hell shouldn't like it.

So Ran kisses her back anyways, her fingers finding their way into Yukina's hair, somewhere between a simple show of force and an outright declaration of war.

And when they separate, Yukina has this smirk plastered all over her stupid mug, like she _knows_ , knows that Ran is so deprived of physical affection that at this point in her life even the girl whose head she'd rather have on a silver platter would do the trick.

Which means Ran is legally obligated to give her the look, because she's now fully recovered from the shock, and if her rival breathes so much as a word of this to anyone in their social circle, she will suffer a fate far worse than death, a hell far darker than her worst nightmares, so help her, god.

“It's quite sad, isn't it? That we had to cancel our usual Saturday rehearsal this week? But it can't be helped after all,” Yukina remarks, gathering her things and preparing to leave posthaste.

“A real pity. Looks like I'll have one foot in the grave before Roselia's anywhere close to catching up,” Ran says dryly, and if she sounds completely indifferent, it's because she is.

“Who knows, I may end up all alone at the park that's walking distance from my house, the one on Rochester and Hillcrest. Around 2 pm. With a picnic basket that's sure to be too much for one person to handle,” Yukina continues without a hitch, and normally, Ran would find that impressive...if it was anyone else.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. Good luck finding someone who'll put up with you for that long, much less the rest of their life.”

Because if this girl thinks that one little date will make up for practically throwing her to the wolves for the past two weeks, she's got another thing coming. She should just suck it up and be grateful Ran’s nice enough to let her live another day.

“And Ran?”

“Yes, you insufferable twat?” she sighs, because apparently, _someone_ can’t take a hint, and quite frankly, no language on earth has a word for how little she cares right now.

“Call me Yukina.”

**Author's Note:**

> yknow, i really wish i had a mic to drop right about now...but eh, this was kind of a rush to write, because let's be honest, rnyk is a guilty pleasure. i hope me going to war with myself was at least mildly entertaining? as always, feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading!!


End file.
